Carpe Diem
by Midnight Memories
Summary: To them, special powers are everything. A vampire with the ability to temporarily turn other vampires into human offers his power to the Cullen family. Alice, who doesn't remember her human years, jumps at the chance, along with some of her siblings. JxA
1. Family Time

**Title: Carpe Diem  
**_Rating:_ T for themes of romance and some language.  
_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Twilight. Everything is (c) to Stephenie Meyer. No profits are being made from this story.  
_Warnings:_ Some post Breaking Dawn spoilers.

**Note about the title  
I know that there's another JasperAlice story out there with the words Carpe Diem in the title, though it's not the entire one. The first person who can guess why I picked this title gets a dedication and a say for a specific chapter! Good luck! **

* * *

Chapter one: Family Time

_The white skin of the Volturi leader seemed strangely flushed with glee as he reached over. Slowly, yet without any trace of hesitance, Aro pressed his fingers against another vampire's. His eyes fluttered close, but they only remained so for a brief second. When he reopened them, he pulled his hand away, his crimson eyes gleaming. _

"_So interesting," he whispered. "How would you like to join the Volturi?" _

_The cloaked man smirked appreciatively. _

_Aro nodded. "Good. Now, how about we test the limits of that power of yours...?" _

"_How so?" The voice was smooth, confident. _

"_Let us visit some dear friends of mine living in the States. I'm certain they'd appreciate the gift." _

* * *

When Alice opened her eyes, she found herself staring into Jasper's golden gaze. Instantly, she smiled, the remnants of the vision leaving her mind as she snuggled closer to him on their bed. He barely moved, his handsome face also relaxing.

"What did you see?" Jasper murmured inquisitively, as he usually did when she had a vision.

Sighing, she looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost six in the morning, though she saw no good reason to get up. For the last twenty hours or so, Jasper and she had simply laid on their bed, holding each other as they contentedly let time flow. Their spacious room had been the only witness to their gentle love, of the light kisses and the adoring touches that they shared privately.

"It was a pretty vague vision. I just saw Aro asking someone to join the Volturi, then telling him they should visit friends." She frowned. "I probably got the vision is because we're said friends."

Jasper's face softened as he reached over, gently running a finger against her furrowed brow. He hated seeing anything but a smile on his beautiful wife's face, and had sworn to her decades ago that he would always do anything he could to keep it on. Instantly, she smiled, her worries leaving her as she reached over to kiss his cheek.

"Should we tell Carlisle?" he asked, shifting slightly so he could sit up on their tangled red sheets white keeping her tightly in his grasp.

She reluctantly pulled away from him. "Of course."

Alice gave him a quick kiss, then jumped from the bed and headed towards their bathroom. She showered quickly, then headed to her vast closet as the sun poked through the opened window. The sound of the running water as Jasper took his turn to shower mingled with Esme's voice as she sang downstairs. Emmett was shouting something from the basement to Rosalie, who answered in an annoyed tone. Carlisle was in his study, sorting through some papers. She assumed that Bella and Edward would, along with Nessie, be at the house in an hour or so, where they'd meet with Jacob.

Her smile widened as she picked each member of her family apart, her heart swelling with happiness. This was even more perfect than she had imagined during her visions. She wouldn't trade her life for anything.

After filling on a pair of dark jeans and a light purple sweater, along with prestigious Prada shoes, she sauntered downstairs. She began to hum along with Esme's singing, passing by the kitchen and the living room, to stop in front of Carlisle's study doors.

She was about to knock when his voice rang from inside. "Come in!"

A wide smile filled Alice's small features as Carlisle's words projected her almost a century behind. When she and Jasper had arrived at the Cullen household, they had presented themselves to Esme, before making their way to the doctor's home office. Like he usually did, he had shouted at them to come in without even waiting for them to knock, the perfect example of a man with his doors wide open. Even Jasper, who had felt anxious about this new family, had softened considerably.

She danced inside his wide office without a look back, smiling widely at her father figure. He was sitting behind a large mahogany desk that seemed to come straight from the study of a nineteenth century royal family. He was scribbling on a piece of paper, a medical textbook open in front of him.

Bella had been in their family for a year now, and their lives has settled comfortably. Carlisle had decided to refresh his doctoral knowledge despite the family's belief that his superior abilities meant more than any university class could. It shortened his hours home since he had to work and study at the same time, though he'd always ensure himself that he'd spend quality time with all of his surrogate children.

"Late homework?" she giggled, stopping in front of his desk.

He glanced at her briefly before a sheepish smile made its way onto his handsome features. "Unfortunately. These are all routine things, though, and my class is only at seven tonight."

"But," Alice corrected, taking a reproachful glance to her face, "you had all night to do it. Plus, you're working at ten. What did you do in your spare time?"

His eyes glinted as he set down his pen, leaning back in the satin bound chair. "Isn't it a bit odd for a daughter to question her father about what he does during the night?"

"I digress," Alice said as she cringed visibly.

He laughed, his deep baritone voice warming Alice's heart. Then, he grew slightly more serious, even though his affectionate look never left him. "I assume you didn't come here to chide me about my homework?"

"Not really," she replied, her face falling as she remembered her vision. Slowly, she sat down in the chair in front of him, suddenly anxious about his reaction. "I had a strange vision earlier this morning. I wanted to know what you thought of it."

He leaned forward, leaning his elbows on the desk over his forgotten papers. Her visions have always entertained him greatly, and she found it liberating to tell him her most cryptic ones. He would always offer her great insight. "Go ahead."

"It wasn't much. It was just a brief clip of someone getting accepted into the Volturi by Aro. Then he just told the newcomer that they needed to go see some friends. Jasper and I talked about it, and we wondered if we were those friends? Why else would I have the vision, unless it concerned us?"

A slight frown then tugged at Carlisle's brow, the smile gone from his face.

Despite herself, Alice hurriedly said, "I'm sorry. I know that everyone's sick of the Volturi."

The smile lit itself back onto his face for a brief moment. "Don't apologize, Alice. It's not your fault. I also think we were those aforementioned friends. It worries me; whatever this new vampire's powers are, it can only mean trouble for us. When he said 'gift', did he sound like he meant it, or did it have a double meaning?"

She thought back to her vision, at the way Aro's eyes had gleamed with eagerness. "Actually, he sounded like he meant it, as though it would really be beneficial to us. But then again, Aro does have a pretty interesting view on life. It could be a genuine thought, just as it could be a treachery."

They discussed for a few minutes, with Alice repeating the exact words until Carlisle knew them by heart. Then, when it seemed as though there was nothing more they could say on the subject, Alice left the room, feeling lighter than she had before. She had promised her father to keep him updated in case of another vision.

When she entered the living room, she was greeted by shouts as the rest of her family advanced on the board game they were playing. Nessie was pouting, along with Jacob, while Edward chuckled theatrically. Of course he would win; his ability to read minds gave him an unfair ability.

Sitting behind Jasper on the couch, she reached over to peer at the game. As she had thought, Edward and Bella's pawn was way farther than the rest.

Esme sighed, tilting her head as she glanced at Jasper. "Will you mutiny me for Alice, now?" The smile on her face betrayed her joy. She would definitely leave if it would let Alice join the game; she would pretty much do anything in order to make her kids happy. In more ways than one, the brunette was their mother, and floated in the role easier than anyone else could.

The blond sighed, looking dejectedly at the game as he said, "I have to admit that I definitely win more often with Alice. However, we began this game together, we'll sink together."

"Do you mind?" the grown woman looked at her daughter, who grinned.

"Not at all. Jasper's used to losing when it comes to games anyways," she replied, before leaning down to press a soft kiss against Jasper's cheek. Then, she watched the rest of the game, even though she'd already seen the outcome over three days ago.

* * *

A/N: Hey dearies!

Thanks for taking time to read this chapter. It will get more exciting as it comes, I'm certain. Right now I just needed to establish some sort of 'normality' in the family, to set the stage. Still, I couldn't help but to add some AliceCarlisle family bond... I hope you appreciated!

Just to rant a bit: I had written the first three chapters, and chapter nine-ish, as well as the ending. However, my USB key randomly became corrupted, and I lost every single file... *Sob*... Thankfully I had chapter one backed up...

Thanks again, and please let me know how you liked it! Even if it's just a single word.

Take care!


	2. A Tempting Offer

**Chapter Two: A Tempting Offer**

"Five minutes now," Alice whispered nervously, twisting her hands together.

The entire family, along with Jacob, was gathered in the living room. Ever since Alice had gotten the vision confirming Aro's visit an hour ago, they had gotten together to wait. Only two days ago, it was just a meagre vision; now, it was cold, hard truth. There was no time for any kind of protection, and running away was futile, so they had decided to wait and see.

Carlisle stood up slowly, the serious expression giving him an air of stern authority that didn't suit him well. Alice took in his grim face, and slight worry coursed through her. However, the feelings weren't her own. She turned to look at Jasper, who was gripping her hand protectively. Ever since they had met, he had opened a link between them that allowed him to feel every emotion she had. This, though, also went the other way around; she could feel everything he did, yet on a lighter scale since he toned it down for her sake. She knew that the worry came from Carlisle, passing from Jasper to her.

"I'll greet them outside and see what they want," he said soberly, registering the sudden expression of pure horror on his wife's face. He reached over to touch her cheek, and her face melted into a look of reluctant agreement. She had always trust his decisions.

Rosalie raised a perfectly-arched eyebrow just as Emmett scoffed. The black-haired boy instantly boasted, "I'll come with you, Carlisle! I'll take on the new kid, though! He'd surely be a better fight than Aro!"

"We're not fighting them, Emmett," Edward gently admonished as he sat beside Bella.

Suddenly, though, his wife burst forth in apology. "I'm so sorry, Carlisle! It's my fault that the Volturi are always on us." Bella's face was struck as she genuinely appeared upset.

"No it isn't," Carlisle gently said before turning to his middle son. "I still think I should go alone, Emmett. Aro might take us as confrontation."

A soft musical voice emerged from a corner of the room. "Then why don't you send Alice!?"

All eyes turned to Renesmee, who was sitting close to an unusually silent Jacob. She smiled brightly at them, her perfect row of white teeth gleaming as her brown curls bobbed around her face. Even though her physical age was approximately that of a four year old, with her mental capacities of a teenager, she hadn't even gone through her first birthday yet.

"No." The answer came from Jasper, and Alice found her emotions switching as she suddenly became possessively angry. There was then a wave of worry that crashed through her, and she patted Jasper's trembling hand carefully. His emotional climate rose to near hysterics, though his face remained stoic and composed, and she hurriedly focussed her emotions on her love for him in order to calm him down.

"Why me, Nessie?" the raven-haired girl questioned.

"It's not a secret that Aro respects you," Nessie murmured, smiling shyly. "I think you should be the one to greet him if we're trying to send out friendly signals."

"That was one more reason why we're not sending Alice." Jasper narrowed his eyes. "I want to keep her as far from that man as I possibly can."

"I think it's a good idea," Rosalie nodded. "It might appease him if he is coming for a fight."

"But Carlisle knows him," Edward hurriedly put in, obviously reading frightening thoughts in Jasper's mind, "and Alice shouldn't hold that burden. It's too dangerous."

Alice then broke her hand from Jasper's. "Well I agree with Nessie!" Gracefully, she danced towards the door, then turned around to blow Jasper a kiss. "I'll be right back!"

Ignoring the shouts of protests and the surge of fear coming from her husband, she sauntered out of the door. The afternoon sun would be a solace for anyone, but for Alice, it was nothing but uncomfortable. Her skin shone brightly, the thousands of diamonds rippling brightly as she stopped a few feet from her home.

The two figures emerged from the wood rapidly, though their paces slowed when they realized that they were expected. Aro slung off his hood, his papery skin also glittering as he beamed at the short girl in front of him.

"Alice," he said breathlessly, his crimson eyes shining with eagerness. "I am delighted to see you."

Alice smiled weakly, nodding in greeting as her hands rested lightly against her hips. She didn't fail to notice how the other person hung behind, his maroon and black hood low over his face. "Hello, Aro."

The smile never left his face as he looked at her up and down. She knew, without needing Edward's gift, that he was once again assessing her gift and all the possibilities it would bring.

"I assume you already know why we're here?" Aro said, nodding towards the stranger.

"Actually, no. Seemingly, the gentleman didn't make the decision to tell us of his power, so I couldn't quite see what this meeting is about." Alice's teeth gritted as she told him of her weakness. However, Aro appeared unfazed, if not even more excited. Only out of politeness did she finally invite them in.

As they entered the home, Aro asked carefully, "Shall we gather the family for this?"

"It's been done," she replied curtly. "Even though I'm not sure why, I did expect you, Aro."

As they entered, the entire family jumped to their feet. Alice had to smile at the way they seemed to place themselves. Carlisle and Emmett were side by side, with Rosalie and Esme hanging lightly in the back. Jasper was standing beside his mother, his eyes intently settled upon Alice's face as he searched for some reassurance. Meanwhile, Edward and Jacob stood protectively in front of Bella, who was cradling Renesmee in her arms.

How typical.

She sauntered over to Jasper's side, quickly intertwining her fingers with his as she allowed Carlisle to take over the conversation.

"Welcome to our home, Aro," he said courteously, though his tone hinted of danger. He would not have anyone touch his family.

The Volturi leader's face lighted. "Thank you, Carlisle! I appreciate the warm welcome."

Smiling, the blond doctor nodded. "Well, I assumed it would be important, especially for you to come down all the way from Italy to see us. Is it concerning your guest?"

"You jump quickly to the point, Carlisle," Aro grinned, then waved the man forward. "Indeed, let me present to you the newest member of my guard, Aelic."

The vampire stepped forward and took off the hood he was wearing, uncovering manly features. His red eyes were bright, settled over a thin nose and a square jaw. His hair fell down to his chin, as straight as a board, and as black as Alice's. He wore an air of superiority that did not go unnoticed by the family, and it did not help that Aro regarded him as a piece of gold.

"Well met, Carlisle Cullen," the man said, his voice a deep baritone.

"As well, Aelic," Carlisle replied with a sharp nod. However, his suspicion did not vanish completely, as his features still remained guarded. He shifted forward lightly, putting himself as a barrier between a possible threat and his loved ones.

Aro nudged his companion excitedly. "Tell the Cullens what your special ability is!"

Aelic's eyes gleamed as he took a step forward, now only a few feet from Carlisle, raising his chin proudly. He let a few seconds of silence to pass by, attempting to build suspense before saying, "I have the power to turn the immortal into mortal again for a brief moment."

Carlisle's eyebrows raised drastically, as did most of the family's. After a brief second of stunned silence, the blond leader shook his head unbelievingly. "This is impossible. You can't revive non-beating hearts, you can't make blood flow in frozen veins."

"Oh really?" Aro chuckled. "Haven't you noticed by now that special powers are things that none of us can consider as possible? How can someone read thoughts? How can one see the future or manipulate emotions that aren't their own? How can you incapacitate minds, or drown someone in fog like Jane and Alec? Aelic can turn vampires into humans, I've tested it myself."

Carlisle remained silent for a few seconds, squeezing Esme's hand comfortingly. "While this is quite interesting, what exactly does this have to do with us?"

"Well," Aro leaned against the wall, "I thought that maybe you might enjoy the experience."

Suddenly, Edward growled menacingly, then nodded at Carlisle. The doctor shot his son a quieting look before turning to his guests. "How can I trust you, Aro? Especially after the episode with Nessie, when your guards clearly crossed the line?"

Aro's face fell. "I find it very unfortunate that we have come to be the antagonists in your life, Carlisle. This isn't how we were meant to be perceived, and I wanted to offer you the gift. I know that your diet isn't the same as the rest of us, and you might enjoy a small reprieve."

"So my entire family could become human, weak, while susceptible to threats?" The doctor's eyes flashed. "I won't accept the offer, no matter how generous it may be. However, if my family agrees, I will gladly watch over them during their time as humans."

Aro turned to the rest of the family, and Aelic smiled gloatingly. "Anyone else frightened?"

Carlisle's face darkened, but Esme squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. "I guess that I am. I'm not willing to take the chance. I'm finally in control of my thirst, and I don't want to start the struggle again."

"When waking up after their day of being human, every vampire were just as thirsty as when they were changed. It's as though nothing had happened. Women can't get pregnant, or if you get hurt, your body just regenerates," Aelic explained impatiently. "There's no consequence whatsoever."

"Still," Esme continued, "if Carlisle remains a vampire, so will I."

Bella snorted from her position behind most of the family. "I've begged Edward to turn me in a vampire for years. I'm not turning back human for anything in the world."

"Neither am I. My family is what's important to me for now," Edward shook his head.

"What a boring family," Aelic grunted audibly, then turned to the remaining couples. "Please don't disappoint me as well."

"I won't," Rosalie breathed. Her eyes were shining beautifully, and she practically glowed. "I'd love to turn human for another day..." She then turned to Emmett, whose face was suddenly bursting with excitement at the prospect of a new adventure. He stepped backwards and took her hand tightly in his, sending his support with a touch.

"Bring it on!" The strongest member of the family chuckled.

"Good," Aro chirped, his perky attitude returning with full force. He turned to the remaining two. "How about you both?"

Alice, despite herself, felt her excitation bubble within herself. However, she couldn't shake the apprehension of becoming human again. Jasper was still clinging to her hand, and she felt a dead calm settling over herself. Looking up into his gleaming eyes, she knew that it was his way of telling her to do whatever she wanted, and he would follow her. He was clearing her mind from both excitement and dread, leaving her to decide on what she would do in a clear conscience.

Turning her eyes to Aelic, she said coolly, "Count us both in."

* * *

A/N: I will end the chapter here because I decided to end the chapter here.

Now, I'm never one to truly beg. However, if I need to do so, then I will. How come I got tons of views, some faves, and many alerts, but only one review. What's even sadder is that the review's from Raven, who had promised me to review my story if I was to post it... So technically, that tells me that no one willingly reviewed my story. Is it that horrible so far?

Yes, I promise that there'll be more AlicexJasper in later chapters. The next one will be the transformation, but afterwards, there'll be quite a few fluffy chapters.

As for the 'Carpe Diem', well, it's a bit unfair to declare Raven the winner, since she's the only one who guessed. However, even if she was close, it wasn't dead-on. But dearest, you win half of the prize. I'll PM you sometimes.

Now, my A/N is way too long, so I'm logging off!

Take care!


	3. The Change

Dedication: This chapter's for Harlequin-Raven, for being such a loyal reviewer. If anyone wants to read amazing Jasper/Alice pieces, head to her profile. I strongly recommend her oneshot collection, _'Everyday Moments of Perfection'_ and her multi-chap _'Siren's Call'_, which has what I believe to be some of the best fanfiction ever written!

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Change**

Jasper frowned as Aelic chuckled. Finally, the vampire would show everyone what his power could do, and he obviously revelled in the attention. The blond could feel his gloating and superiority yet he also felt an underlying sense of genuine pride. It was the same feeling he received when any vampire talked about his gift.

"I will do the transformations one by one. I have to be there when the heart will begin to beat again, in case it should be too weak to work on its own. It only happened once, out of a few dozen, and I doubt it would happen to any of you," he said, pushing back a strand of sleek blond hair. "The transformation itself takes about five minutes, and you'll have to stay inside another ten to get used to your new senses and body. It takes longer than I thought, since walking and seeing will be very different."

It was silent for a few moments, everyone lost in their own thought.

Jasper was the one to break the quietness. "I want to go first," he suddenly announced, staring straight at Aelic.

Alice's face was hesitant as she grasped his hand. Her worry was evident in her golden eyes; she knew that he was mostly doing this for her. "Are you sure, Jazzy?"

He dipped his head. "Yes." He couldn't help the next thought that made its way onto his mind. _'If it's a trap, I don't want any of my family to be the ones to fall in it.' _

No one noticed when Edward frowned worriedly.

Esme reached over and gave Jasper a kiss on his forehead. "Good luck, son," she chirped with a smile. Then, she brushed back his blond hair. "Next time I'll look in these eyes, what colour will they be?"

His eyebrows raised lightly, suddenly wondering about the answer. He pushed through his memories, remembering how he had been so proud about his yellow eyes, which had turned from red, to brown, to black, and finally to its desired colour. Yet way before that, he remembered gazing into the water, staring his war uniform proudly. His eyes had sparkled. The eyes of his mother. "Blue, if I remember correctly."

His second mother smiled warmly.

Alice was studying the floor intensely. There was a small frown tugging at the side of her lips as she whispered, "I wonder what colour my eyes were..."

Jasper's expression softened considerably as he reached over to be able to stroke her cheek. She looked up at him and her cheerful expression returned, the emotion not entirely her own. She clapped her hands and looked at the time, then outside the window. The clouds were rolling, announcing rain for the night, yet she knew what tomorrow's weather presented. "It's almost seven... Could we do it now?"

"This early?" Aelic asked, surprised. "You will be tired within an hour or two and will need a few hours of sleep."

Alice nodded excitedly. "I want to be up early tomorrow..." Her smile widened at the prospect of going to sleep, an experience that she had absolutely no memory of.

The black-haired man smiled ruefully. "Then let's do this. What's the order?"

"I'm going first," Jasper repeated.

Before anyone could slip in a word, Alice stepped forward. "I'll go after him!"

Then, Rosalie piped in. "I'm third."

"And last, I guess," Emmett grumbled good-naturally. "Whatever, I can enjoy watching you all squirm in pain as a vampire."

"Then follow me," Aelic told Jasper, then retreated towards the rooms Esme had prepared for the transformations.

Jasper shut the door behind them, then looked around himself. The guest bedroom had been almost emptied, safe for a sheet-less mattress. Carlisle was standing beside it, having insisted upon witnessing the entire procedure. He was silent, though his emotions were a mix of excitement and worry. Jasper smiled weakly. He knew that to Carlisle, it was entirely impossible, and yet the man was as curious as a child.

"Lie down. It'll be quick, though painful," Aelic warned as he knelt beside the mattress.

Jasper shot a look at his father as he obeyed, resting on his back.

Carlisle smiled down at him. "It'll do you some good, son," he murmured. "A few days without any bloodlust is one of the best gifts you can get. Enjoy it greatly."

He nodded sternly. He had agreed to this plan only for Alice's sake, though now that he thought about it, he was quite eager for the experience himself. He stared hard as Aelic as the man focussed, concentrating on the task at hand. Then, he reached down and touched Jasper's temples, the tips of his fingers glowing slightly with a bloody red light.

Then, Jasper's world became an array of flames.

* * *

He remembered screaming during his transformation to his vampire life. Maria had been with him the entire time, running her hand through his blonde locks soothingly, her smile his only solace. However, this time, he didn't even have the strength to open his eyes. He knew, subconsciously, that Carlisle was with him; sometimes he could feel his father's gentle hand holding his gritted one, though he felt his own grip growing weaker with every passing second.

It felt like years. It was as though someone was breaking every bone in his body, submerging it in boiling water, and then hacking at it with poison-tipped needles. All the noise around him dulled in comparison to his yells, as he screamed until he couldn't even hear the sound of his own voice. His mouth was still moving, however, and his breaths didn't seem to soothe his burning lungs.

However, in what felt like centuries later, something happened. Something lurched within himself. Then it happened again. And a third time. It became faster and faster, then fell into a rythmic beat.

A single thought made its way onto his mind. His heart was beating. He was alive.

And then, Jasper Whitlock opened his eyes, and took his first real breath in decades.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another (short) chapter within the week!

Thank you so much for the few reviews I got!!! Yay!! I'm so happy, I finally have the motivation to write more!

Now, only two people gave answer for the Carpe Diem 'contest', so both will get the prize. If you still wonder about the exact reason I chose this as the title, it's because of the context in which it is sometimes used. As the two ladies guessed, Carpe Diem is translated as "Seize the day", and that's pretty much what Alice and Jasper will do - make the most of their 24h. However, sometimes the phrase is used in caution, to remember that you could die any day, so it's a bit of a 'live every day as if it's your last'. For our favourite couple, it's more than a warning; it's the absolute truth. So congratz to Harlequin-Raven and Ilithya!

So there. Thanks for reading! Shoot another review please! :)

Take care!


	4. Testing the Water

**Chapter four: Testing the Water**

"Jasper? How are you feeling?"

The words came too fast, the pronunciation was too perfect; the diction could've been one of an elocutionist. The blond boy blinked, squinting against his suddenly weak eyes, confused over his hearing. Everything felt wrong, off.

"Aelic, why isn't he answering?" the perfect voice suddenly growled, which made Jasper wince cautiously.

The Volturi member chuckled. "He's confused, Carlisle. Remember that all his faculties are diminished. He needs a few minutes to get used to everything, so don't worry. They all look stupid for the first few seconds."

Jasper took in the words, analysed them, and finally understood. Aelic's powers had worked; he was human.

"Excuse me."

Jasper barely registered the non-familiar vampire as he left the room. His father carefully knelt on the side of the mattress, then touched his son's hand comfortingly. "Jasper?"

Finally, he was able to muster the energy to make his vocal cords work. His throat was burning, and his voice seemed strange. "Yeah."

"This is amazing," Carlisle whispered, shaking his head disbelievingly. He reached down and pressed his hand carefully upon his son's chest, feeling the lazy heartbeat under the frail skin. "He can really make this work. How do you feel?"

"Very strangely," he replied, blinking. "Do I look any different?"

Carlisle smiled. "Yes and no. Your face and body structure are essentially the same. Your hair is the same. Your skin is definitely pinker, and your eyes are bright blue. You look a bit drugged though."

"I feel drugged," he mumbled. "I don't know if I can stand."

"Take your time."

The two remained in silence as Jasper's surroundings finally settled into solid unities rather than fuzzy triples. Jasper then slowly sat up, helped by the vampire beside him, and swung his feet off the edge of the mattress.

"Where did Aelic go?" Jasper suddenly questioned. "Did he change Alice yet?"

"No, he's waiting for me. I insisted to be present in every change in case he tries something. But he left us alone because I have to admit, son, that your blood smells quite good." Carlisle's eyes flashed with the irony of the situation.

Jasper chuckled, though he didn't feel frightened the slightest. His imperfect vision made Carlisle seem unearthly, yet in a 'dead vampire' kind of way rather than the God-like beauty he was so used to. Deep inside, he was still his father, still the man with the everlasting self-control.

They remained in silence until Jasper was able to stand. Then, anxiously, he ushered his father out of the room, after a promise that he would get Alice to turn human right away. Then, he listened anxiously as Alice's screams of agony filled his ears and broke his heart.

He left the room when Aelic told him he could.

Emmett was the first to greet him. Or rather, 'initiate him into the unfairness of their situation'. In other words, he tackled him to the ground, practically murdering him in the process.

"Hey, bro!" he chuckled, jumping to his feet. "How does it feel to be human?"

"Weird," he truthfully admitted as he was then unceremoniously pulled to his feet being being greeted by Esme as she took him in her arms.

As she was gushing about how frantically she had been scared, he suddenly realized what was off. His eyes widened as he ripped away from her embrace. He looked at her in horror, before stammering, "W-where's Aelic?"

"With Alice," his mother replied, worried. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him. Now."

Obviously overhearing, the raven-haired vampire trudged in the room. "You called?"

"You said nothing was lost," Jasper hissed as his sky-coloured eyes narrowed. "What happened to my gift?"

He shrugged. "What's with it?"

"I can't feel anyone's emotions! I can't alter anything. Why?" He looked around nervously, shoving a hand through his hair. It felt wrong to only have to take on his own emotions, to being unable to shield his family's minds from any pain.

"You never had the gift as a human. You might be empathetic to a certain level, but it was never as defined as when you were a vampire. Relax, man, you'll get it back as soon as you transform." Aelic chuckled as though it was not anything to stress about.

Jasper was about to jump at the man, vampire or not, when he heard a frail voice calling out from the other room. "Jazzy?"

Without giving Aelic another look, he breezed in the bedroom where Alice was laying. Hurriedly, he fell to his knees, looking down at his angel's face.

She cracked her eyes open, and their green shade instantly made his heart race. He frowned at the strange feeling of not being as closely connected to Alice as he usually was. Without their emotional link, there was no way he could know exactly what she was feeling. The lone thought terrified him.

"Did it work?" she whispered, confusion lacing her tone. She reached up weakly, and he caught her hand in his.

"If it didn't, then it's the world's best illusion," he gently replied, then swept her hair back with his free hand. "You'll feel better in a minute or so."

She nodded, entirely trusting him, and shielded her gorgeous green eyes from his sight. She remained so for a while, before slowly cracking them open again.

"I think I can stand if you help me."

She left him no time to refuse, to tell her that it was too early for her to move. His wife sat up, clinging to his hand for dear life as she stood on trembling legs. As soon as she was upright, she began to sway dangerously, and he instantly wrapped his arms around her to steady her.

"It feels strange," she whispered, shaking her head. "Seems like something's missing."

He nodded, holding her tightly against his chest. He wordlessly leaned down, kissing the top of her head with relief. "You probably won't have visions for the day." Her eyes widened as he explained what Aelic had told him moments before. However, she fared better than he did, accepting it as another thing she'd momentarily trade for human memories.

They remained locked in each other's embrace until she declared she felt good enough to leave the room. The fact that Rosalie was hollering meant that Aelic had moved on with his transformations.

"Let's go outside, Jazz!" Alice suddenly burst out, excitingly pulling away. "We should go walk! See what it's like to really get lost in the woods at night!"

He chuckled at her unexpected eagerness, then took her hand as she dragged him to the window. They crossed the room rapidly; however, he stopped her as she was about to open the glass panel.

"Darling, I don't think that's such a good idea," he whispered, restraining her with a slight tightening of his hand. He then waved at the metres under them, then looked at her up and down.

She looked momentarily distraught, but then she sheepishly smiled. "You're right. Let's go through the back door."

* * *

He laughed at her pure happiness.

The rich sound of his voice rang through the quiet forest as Alice giggled, running along the path they had picked. She had already tested the limits of her lithe body; no, she couldn't jump higher than about two feet, and she certainly couldn't sprint for more than a few minutes without panting for breath. Though these were restrictions that she should be cursing, she revelled in them.

The cool breeze made her shiver, though she only giggled and strutted to Jasper's side.

"Cold?" he asked her as she shivered again.

Smiling, she reached over to press her body against his, and he gladly wrapped his arms around her. Often, he had seen Bella rub her own arms to warm herself up. Focussing on the memory, he hesitantly rubbed his palms against the cool skin of her arm, stroking them repeatedly.

After a few seconds, Alice giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Warming you up," he cringed. "I assume it's not working."

She laughed softly, then reached up to loop her arms around his neck. Her green eyes lit up as she stared into his, then whispered seductively, "I can think of something else that'll warm me up."

His body shuddered involuntarily at her suggestive tone, and he smirked as she pressed her body closer to his. Hungrily, he leaned down to capture her lips with his, his sudden onslaught of desire causing her to moan with pleasure. She returned his kisses with as much passion as he did, before tugging him down to the forest floor.

He carefully hovered over her, his hand sneaking to the edge of her shirt. After locking his eyes in hers to silently ask permission, he tugged on her short blouse, attempted to rip it off. His mouth continued to trace kisses along her jaw, only to return against her own. However, the fabric of her shirt remained firmly together, covering her skin and bringing his intentions to an abrupt halt.

Despite his frustration, he began to laugh against her lips, unfortunately ending the kiss as she also burst into a wave of mirth. He buried his face into her neck as the two laughed at the restraints they never had before, at the sudden complications.

"Well this sucks," he chuckled, his breath warm against her skin. He fell to the ground against her side, shutting his eyes in the process.

Alice giggled. "And the forest floor isn't as comfortable as it usually is." As if to prove her point, she shifted, making a face as she plucked a twig from her own hair.

The two suddenly looked at each other, before bursting into another wave of fresh laughter. Alice then sat up, forcing Jasper to do the same. Brushing the dirt from his clothes, she murmured gently, "We could go back home. We do have a comfortable bed."

He smiled at her as they stood fully, taking her hand. "Anything you want, darling."

* * *

A/N: Hi!

Had to finish with that scene. XD I don't know if any of you ever tried to rip a shirt, especially one that's good quality (come on, as if Alice Cullen would ever buy something cheap!). It's not easy. XD I tried to tear one of mine in a pathetic attempt to get money for a new jacket I had seen. I failed miserably and gave up after a few minutes. Yes, people, I am -that- weak.

So yeah, tell me if you've loved it/hated it/maybe-ish-kinda liked it. Thank you for the burst of review for chapter three! I love you all! See; you guys reviewed, I updated faster! Do it again!

Take care


	5. Sleep, my Beauty

_**NOTE! **_

_**Please read the A/N at the end of the chapter after reading the chapter! Don't skip it!! **_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four: Sleep, my Beauty  
**

Jasper reached down, carefully pressing his lips against Alice's forehead.

A small smile made its way onto her face as she opened her eyes. She could barely see anything in the darkness, and a part of her hated the lack of sight. Her husband's beautiful face was shielded from her view, yet her impairment only allowed her to feel things so much strongly. His heated skin brushed against her as she shifted, trying to find a position that was more comfortable than her current one.

Shivering against the cool night air that streamed from their opened window, she inched closer to him, and he replied accordingly by pulling a sheet around them. He then wrapped his arm around her thin shoulders and drew her as close to him as he could, smelling her hair in long, deep breaths.

Alice smiled, leaning closer to press her cheek against his chest. Her eyes closed as his heartbeat thrummed against her skin, the sound mixing with her own. In the dead silence of the night, their human hearing could only detect the other's heart and breaths.

She smiled again as she ran her hand over his smooth chest. Everything felt different, and yet the same. His body was strong and muscular just like it usually was, yet it seemed less smooth than usual, less able. There were rules in this world that they now had to keep, such as a sudden lack of flexibility and speed. However, it didn't keep her from feeling completely safe in his strong embrace.

Aro and Aelic, after completing their transformations, had left. They had promised to come by after the day had passed to guarantee that the four vampires had returned to their original state. However, neither the leader or the newest member of the guard wanted to remain in a home with four humans, considering their diet.

Images flashed rapidly in front of Alice's eyes as she considered what her plans for the next day would be. There were so many things she wanted to do, and only a day to do it all in... Her craziest plans had to be ruled out; she couldn't bungee jump to feel the thrill of an uncertain death, nor could she visit the arctic cold of Alaska to test her body against the elements... However, she was with Jasper, and whatever they would do would suit her well...

It was only at that moment that she realized that she wasn't controlling her thoughts. She wasn't thinking about those things; they simply appeared as they wanted. Her limbs felt heavy, sore, and yet she didn't want to move them at all. To complete her strange state, her eyelids seemed unopenable, and her mind was thick as she tried to remember what she had been thinking of only a few seconds ago.

After being unable to recall her previous thoughts, she began to panic. Her heartbeat suddenly began to race as she tore her body away from Jasper, shooting into an upright position as a cry left her throat. Her husband was instantly to her side, his eyes wide with alert as he glanced around the dark room menacingly, spying for any threat.

Alice was still panting heavily when he turned to face her, frantically asking, "Alice, what's going on? What happened?"

Suddenly overwhelmed by fear, a sob escaped her lips quietly and she shuddered. Her eyes were wide open, though they suddenly filled with tears, which then fell across her cheeks.

Suddenly, Alice forgot the terror she had just experienced. With wonder, she reached up to touch the salty water upon her cheeks, realizing that she was crying. This only brought more tears to her eyes, and she suddenly couldn't stop herself as she began to weep softly. She stared at her wet hands through the darkness, her shoulders shaking silently as she gasped to breathe.

"Alice," Jasper whispered, placing an arm around her and taking her hands in his other one. He ignored the tears, only reaching over to press his forehead against her temple. "Alice, talk to me, please. What happened?" Then, as though in an afterthought, he rapidly asked, "How do you feel?"

"I-I don't know what happened, Jazzy," she sobbed. Breaking her hands from his grip, she threw them around his shoulders and clambered on top of his lap so he could hold her closer. "I was thinking about what we were going to do tomorrow when I got..." She paused and frowned, searching for the right words. "I got drowsy, I guess. I stopped feeling anything... I just seemed to lose track of everything I thought, and my body just got heavy. It felt like I was losing consciousness..."

Despite his wife's grief, Jasper began to laugh. The worry left him instantly as he pulled back, then wiped at her cheeks with his thumbs. "Stop crying, darling. You weren't in any danger, I can promise you."

"Then what happened?" She bit her lip anxiously, a small frown still upon her forehead.

He kissed the top of her head again before he whispered teasingly, "You were falling asleep."

She pulled away from him so rapidly that she lost her balance. With a small squeal, she ended up rolling away from him, the thick sheets thankfully stopping her from rolling off the bed. Turning around, she looked at Jasper with raised eyebrows, though she could only see a faint outline of his strong frame.

"If that's what sleep is like, then I refuse to do it."

He laughed lightly at her stubbornness, then leaned down upon his back. He opened his arms invitingly, and she snuggled into them as they resumed their previous position. Once she was settled comfortably against him, he whispered gently, "I know that sleep may be scary, my Alice, but I'll be there to protect you."

"I hate the feeling. I feel too vulnerable," she retorted, pouting lightly as she sniffed.

He gently began to run his fingers through her short tresses, smiling at her obstinance. "You know, you used to do it all the time as a human, without even giving it another thought. Think about when you get a vision. Even if it's just for a few seconds, you become completely unguarded. It's exactly the same thing. You know how much it pains you to block out visions, so don't try to block out sleep. It won't do you any good."

She shifted against his chest, still refusing to sleep. However, the unfamiliar drowsiness washed over her once again, and she had to admit that she was in need of sleep. Yet the terrifying feeling of lack of control remained firmly in her mind, and she whimpered against his chest.

"I'm scared, Jazz," she admitted again, keeping her eyes wide open. "What if I don't wake up?"

"You will," he promised, kissing her forehead. "Listen to me. I'll stay awake and watch over you, alright? There are some telltale signs when a human falls asleep, so I'll know when you will be. Then I'll also let myself sleep. If you happen to wake up before I do, wake me up instantly, alright?"

"Only if you do so as well," she whispered, clutching to him tightly.

After he had promised, she tried to relax, shutting her eyes and taking deep breaths. She focussed on happy memories of her life with Jasper, keeping them rolling into her mind until she, once again, had almost no control over which one came next. Fear once again bubbled within her, but before she could stir, Jasper began to rub her back.

Then, after a few minutes, darkness overwhelmed her, and she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter, lovelies!

Now, I hinted at the beginning that there would be something important in this A/N, so I'll cut to the chase. _**This chapter is not over!**_! I also began to write down Jasper's thoughts, but the more I wrote, the more I felt like it didn't quite fit in. So when I edited, I worked around with it and turned his thoughts into a oneshot. So, most of you know I have a oneshot collection, called 'Forever Just Isn't Long Enough'! So it's currently posted there! The follow-up of this chapter... So if you could go read it and review there as well, it would be appreciated!

Take care!


	6. Esme's Moment

**Chapter five: Esme's Moment**

Alice's eyes suddenly flew open, as quickly as they usually did when she recovered from a vision. The last tendrils of thoughts remained in her mind, the sight of Jasper and she peering in huge containers filled with what seemed to be filled play-doe. They were all different colours, yet some seemed to be covered with dirty specks. The lights had been bright, cheerful; the colours of the wall a sickening bright blue.

It took a brief second for her to realize that the images hadn't been from a vision at all.

She had a dream.

A smile made its way onto her face, realizing that this had surely been the way she had gotten her premonitions as a human. She had dreamt things that came true. Surely, it had been enough to send someone away to an asylum; when a kid tells you of a dream she has, and it actually comes true, any sane parent would get frightened.

She pulled away from Jasper's chest, ready to share this new piece of the puzzle that was her ancient life with the love of her current one.

She stopped, though, when she realized that he was still sleeping.

The thin curtains at the window flew around lightly in the cool breeze, letting the thin rays of sunshine enter their room. It was still somewhat dark, and shadows played around their furniture, yet she could see the handsome features that she knew so well.

His eyes were still closed, and he breathed deeply, his lips only parted lightly. His face wore an expression of peace that she rarely saw upon him, and so she took a second to study him. Even though she had promised to wake him up if she would happen to be up first, she let him sleep a while longer. He had told her the truth, though; she felt eager, energized, and ready to face a new day.

The alarm clock, with most functions unused, read 6:40. Her face fell lightly, disappointment filling her as she realized that they had slept a little bit over eleven hours. So much time had been wasted, and she only had a half-day to spend.

Time to wake up her husband.

After a light chuckle, she reached over and carefully pressed her lips against his. The contact made him crack his eyes open, before shutting them back. He groaned, though a small smile brightened his face, and rolled away from her lazily. Yawning, he stretched, the bones cracking as they fell into place. After placing an arm over his eyes, he stayed still, obviously intent on sleeping some more.

Alice grinned and snuggled closer to him, placing light kisses on his neck. "Wake up, baby. It's almost seven."

He sighed and answered in a tone that was slurred with sleepiness. "You know, it's perfectly normal for a teenager to sleep until ten or eleven."

Alice pulled away and grinned as she sat up. Annoyingly, she poked at his ribs lightly, intent on getting him to get up. Teasingly, she said, "It may be acceptable for teenagers, Jazzy, but you're almost a hundred and fifty years old. Get up!"

Chuckling, Jasper finally opened his eyes. They followed his wife as she jumped out of bed and flitted across her room, then got dressed into some of her favourite clothes; a short jeans skirt with a beautiful lavender and silver blouse. Obviously not trusting her imperfect balance with a pair of her many heels, she slipped into black flip-flops to complete her attire.

Naturally, like she did most mornings, she began to sift through their closet in order to find him an 'appropriate' ensemble to wear for the day. Very early in their relationship, she had discovered his bland sense of fashion; as long as it covered him the way clothes should, he was happy. He had long ago given up on making trendy outfits, and as long as it gave Alice some thrill to dress him up every morning, he'd let her do it.

Once she was done picking out his clothes, she moved to her vanity. Sitting down, she vaguely noticed in the mirror that Jasper was now getting dressed. Smiling, she peered in the mirror; her first real look at her human self.

Her face was definitely pinker, her eyes a brilliant shade of green. She looked a bit more alert, more playful, and yet there was a definite sense of the cruel beauty, which all vampires possessed, missing.

For the first time since she could remember, Alice took time to prepare her hair and makeup. As a vampire, she almost never got dishevelled, and never used any makeup. It would only decrease her beauty, rather than enhance it, and now that she could pamper herself, she definitely took advantage.

After about fifteen minutes, she grinned at her reflection, satisfied at the way she looked. Jasper suddenly appeared behind her, bending down to press his chin against her shoulder as they looked at the other's reflection in the mirror.

"You're beautiful," he whispered seductively, smiling.

"Thank you," she grinned, looking up at him. "You're very handsome yourself, Mr. Whitlock dash Hale."

He was about to reply when the sound of a musical voice reached their ears. The woman's voice was gentle, caring, yet held a tone of command that neither could ignore. "Get up, everybody! Breakfast is ready!"

Alice turned to look at Jasper, and noticed that he had the same big smile as she did glued on his face. He took her hand and the two thundered their way downstairs, where most of the family was gathered.

Carlisle was sitting at the head of the table, flipping through his latest -and incomplete- homework assignment. Edward was seated across from Bella and besides Nessie and Jacob, who were both anxiously peering towards the kitchen.

Alice plopped down besides her brother, and Jasper sat beside her. Before anyone could say anything, though, she stared pointedly at the empty seats. "We've got some people missing, I think."

The aforementioned pair then trudged in the kitchen, interrupting the conversation as those present started to laugh.

Rosalie, who usually was beautiful even when at her worse, looked undisputable broken. Her hair was dishevelled, unbrushed, and her face was drawn. Yawning, she sat on the nearest chair, her oversized t-shirt and shorts only adding hilarity to the situation. Emmett was following her and sat beside Jacob, his eyes closed through the entire thing. Once seated, he folded his massive arms on the table and dropped his forehead on it.

Edward only decided to make it worse.

"Good morning, you two! Quite the rays of sunshine, I see?" he taunted.

"Shut up, Edward," Emmett retorted in a muffled voice.

Rosalie only shot him a hateful glare, her bright blue eyes tired. Once again yawning, she brushed her eyes tiredly and stretched.

Esme thankfully kept the conversation from escalating into a feud as she came in, balancing various plates on her arms. A few seconds later, the previously empty table was completely filled. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, ham, cereal, toast, pastries, and dozens of fruits were all ready to eat.

"Wow," Jasper said, his eyebrows raised with surprise. "You really outdid yourself, Esme."

The brunette beamed at her family, then moved around to kiss the humans on the cheek. "You all deserve it."

Carlisle, from his end of the table, chuckled lowly. He threw down his papers and crossed his arms, his eyes shining mischievously as he looked at his wife. "She enjoyed it way too much. This wasn't a chore at all."

The woman sat down, smiling shyly. "When else will I get the chance to cook for my children, then wake them all up to tell them to come eat?"

"Never again, probably," Emmett grunted. He was already chewing down an omelette, with a piece of toast hanging from his left hand.

Alice grinned at her stronger brother. "You really are grouchy in the morning, aren't you?"

"Human trait," he shrugged.

Rosalie took a tentative bite from a strawberry, then closed her eyes in bliss. "I remember the tastes... This is so strange."

Alice, meanwhile, was staring curiously at the copious amounts of food in front of her. While the humans -or wolf, in Jacob's case- filled their plates hungrily, she could only stare. She had no memory of what she liked or didn't like, and felt once again the embarrassment at her lack of knowledge. She had, of course, cooked for Bella before, but only by her tastes.

Instantly, Jasper sensed her discomfort, just as Edward seemed ready to intervene. A silent exchange passed through both men, and the bronze-haired brother turned to his daughter to ask her a mundane question, drawing attention away from the humans.

The blond male then reached over to a pancake, placing it on his plate. After drizzling imported Canadian maple syrup on top, he carefully cut up a piece. Then, after turning his fork around so it wouldn't drip, he looked over at his disheartened wife and teasingly whispered, "Open up."

She looked at him curiously, then obeyed, too struck to do anything else. Carefully, Jasper placed his fork in her mouth, smiling as she closed her lips over the metal and plucked the food from the tip. She pulled away from the fork and chewed, her eyes widening at the sudden taste.

It was wonderful.

Hurriedly, she grabbed one of the remaining pancakes and reached for the syrup as Jasper laughed softly.

"Don't forget to taste the rest, love," he whispered, balancing his fork between his fingers.

As they resumed eating, now with Alice happily jumping in, Carlisle spoke up. "How are you all feeling, as humans?"

"I miss the health," Emmett muttered. His pale face was slowly getting colour in it as he ate, and his cheerful attitude also worked its way in. Nonchalantly, he picked up a cherry, staring at it before plopping it in his mouth. "And I miss the nights. It feels weird to have an intact bedframe, right bro?"

Jasper shot him a pointed look, clearly not even considering to answer.

Rosalie suddenly glowed. "It feels so amazing, Carlisle. I spent almost a half hour feeling my pulse. I still can't believe it."

"I'm proud of you all," the doctor said gently, smiling. "No blood lust must feel great, right Jasper?"

Before the blond could put in a word, Emmett piped in, "He feels other kinds of lust. He could barely make it up the stairs last night."

"Stop it," Jasper growled playfully. "As you can see, Carlisle, vampire or not, some people don't change." He shot another glare at Emmett before returning his attention to his father. "But I haven't been around any real humans so far, so I'm not sure how I'll react when I will be."

Alice was just finishing her plate, as was he, so she dropped her fork on the white ceramic. Her eyes shone as she stood up and grabbed his hand. "Let's go then!"

He stood up obediently, ready to follow her out the house, before a mischievous look crossed her face. After winking conspicuously at Edward, who was smirking at her thoughts, she jogged around the table. Then, she threw herself at Bella, jumping onto the most recent vampire's lap.

"I missed you, Bella!" she chirped, hugging her best friend tightly. Her eyes shone as Bella attempted to pull away without hurting her, her eyes suddenly draining from golden to a murky brown.

Alice then hopped from her knees and danced back to Jasper, fitting her hand in his once more. They exited just as Emmett cheered, obnoxiously shouting, "It's all about payback, Bella! All about payback!"

* * *

A/N: Hi!

First things first; I do believe that Canada has the best maple syrup ever. XD Hence why the Cullens have some in their reserve... Ya know, the kind that's like 10 bucks for a tiny bottle... Mmmm...

I have to say thank you to my anonymous reviewers... Even though you guys don't have accounts, and I can't reply to know, know that I appreciate them greatly!!

Just to let you know, my ISU is due May 26th, and I need to present my seminar on the 27th. -Insert nervous giggle-. Um, I absolutely need to work on it. A lot. Hard. Which means I might need to put this story on a tiny two-week hiatus. I always have a oneshot written in advance, so that will come out sometimes in the middle so it will give you guys something to read and won't forget me... ;)

Thanks for understanding, guys and gals.

Take care!


	7. Restrictions and Freedom

**Chapter Seven: Restriction and Freedom**

Vampire or not, Alice was definitely the quickest and most practical person in the entire world. She could gather everything someone would need in brief minutes, then manage to fit it all in a single backpack.

Which is exactly what she did.

Jasper slung his school pack over his shoulder, slightly surprised by the sudden weight. Everything felt heavy to him; he had tried to move the cupboard, which had been impossible, and now, he had to struggle to lift his pack. However, he would die before admitting it to his Alice. He watched as she once again shot a glance at the mirror and then, satisfied by her appearance, danced over to him.

"What do you want to do?" he murmured, gently reaching up to touch her cheek. "Shopping?"

Her pretty face scrunched in an expression of distaste. "I can go shopping whenever I want, Jazz. It just takes up unnecessary time."

He was about to answer when a sudden noise happened just outside their door. Then, if that hadn't been enough, a low laugh rumbled right after.

Alice rolled her eyes. "What are you doing, Emmett?"

"Taking advantage of your lack of visions." His footsteps echoed away, along with his laughter.

The couple glanced at each other warily. They both knew how torturous their rambunctious brother could be once he'd set his mind on a prank. Both, and especially Jasper, had been his target before, and they knew better than to take him lightly.

"Stay here," Jasper said, taking a few steps towards the door. "Let me see what he's done."

Alice made her way to their spacious bed and sat down, crossing her legs. A small smile made its way onto her face as she watched her husband cautiously approach the door. He somewhat resembled the cops in action movies, the ones who would cautiously approach a parcel that could explode at any second.

Carefully, Jasper placed a hand on the doorknob. Then, after just the briefest of hesitation, he twisted it sharply.

Nothing happened.

Instead of turning completely, though, it stopped only a centimetre from opening. Jasper suddenly let a low growl escape his lips as he tried to open the door once more.

"He's locked us in again. Probably propped a dining room chair under the handle," Jasper sighed. "Didn't he get it, the first three times, that things like these don't work?"

After slinging the school bag from his back, he tensed his muscles. Then, with a burst of speed, he heaved himself against the door, knowing from experience that it would cause enough splinters and ruckus for Emmett to leave him alone for a day or so.

His shoulder hit the door, though it didn't have the desired effect. Instead of crashing through, he ended up sprawled on the floor of his own bedroom, his shoulder throbbing painfully.

Angrily, he felt his cheeks heating in embarrassment. Alice was, of course, fighting her merriment and laughter, though he could feel it in her emotions. His pride shattered, he stood up and once again tried to heave against the door, though the results were the same.

Standing, he pounded roughly on the door, which usually would have shattered it, then for the third time he tried to break it down.

Once he had fallen to the floor, he heard Emmett chuckle behind the door. "Door, three; Jasper, zero!" Then, mimicking his brother, crooned, "Didn't he get it, the first three times, that things like these don't work?"

"They do as a vampire!" Jasper hissed back, sitting up as he rubbed his shoulder painfully.

"Well, it's too bad you're not currently a vampire, right?" Then, he addressed himself to Alice. "Hey, sis? How does it feel to be surprised? Didn't see that one coming, did ya?"

Alice hopped off the bed and headed towards Jasper. "If being surprised means I'll see my husband tackle a locked door three times, then I'll gladly go through it."

Still laughing, Emmett once again left, muttering about Rosalie and leaving the couple stranded for a few hours.

"Emmett! Wait!" Jasper immediately shouted, jumping to his feet. Seeing that his brother was gone, he glowered at the door.

Smiling, the black-haired girl flipped open her cell phone. While rubbing Jasper's burning shoulder comfortingly, she pressed a number of speed-dial, then placed the instrument to her ear.

The home phone rang loudly, and Esme picked it up a second later.

"Hi Mom," Alice grinned, glancing up at her husband's mortified face. "Emmett's just locked us in our bedroom. If Jasper tries to break the door down once again, he'll probably dislocate his shoulder. Can you help us?"

Seconds later, the door was opened, and Esme peeked inside teasingly. "Curfew lifted."

"Very funny," Jasper grunted, before sweeping down to retrieve the pack. "Can we leave, now?"

Alice shot him a questioning look. "Since when do you ask Esme if you can leave?"

He stopped, suddenly contemplative. Looking at his mother figure, he shrugged lightly. "I guess being human brings me back to when I was one. Suddenly, you're this vulnerable kid who's under mom's wing and relies on her for a lot."

Instantly, Esme crossed the room and swept her son in a hug. Then, she outstretched her arm and brought Alice in her embrace, holding them both against her tightly. Her voice was slightly tearful as she whispered, "I love you both so much."

"And we love you, mom," Alice replied, breaking away from the hug. "But Jazz is right; time's running..."

"Of course. Go, both of you. Enjoy your day! Don't drive too fast and be careful, understood?" Esme kissed them both on the cheek, then handed Alice a small handbag, without telling them what was in it. Afterwards, she stood silently at the door as the two, holding hands, dashed out of the house.

Esme leaned against the window as Alice's yellow Porsche dashed out of the driveway, and she hurriedly prayed that Alice would control her love for speed. Without her toned reflexes, she could easily wreck her car. However, she also knew that Jasper would be there to calm her excitement, without entirely snuffing it.

Proudly, she shook her head, the large smile never leaving her face. "Children..."

* * *

"You know, I'm still not sure what you want to do," Jasper remarked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"**I**'m not sure what I want to do," she admitted, pushing past the speed limit. However, suddenly nervous, she slowed down and looked around herself.

The blond laughed and leaned back against the car seat, letting her take him wherever she wanted to. He had expected many things from her, but hadn't thought she would park directly beside the city, just on the outskirts. Hurriedly, she jumped out, clutching the purse Esme had given her.

"What's in there?" Jasper questioned, coming up behind her.

Alice peeked down at the silver bag, then opened it slowly. Her curious face turned surprised as she pulled out two pairs of dark sunglasses. A small note was folded neatly inside, with Esme's perfect script etched upon it.

'_Even though you both surely won't want to wear them, remember the complications. Tomorrow, your eyes will be golden. Be careful. I love you both.'_

"She's right, unfortunately," Jasper sighed as he picked up his glasses. After sliding them on, despite the few clouds in the sky, he smiled. "She really does think of everything."

Alice smiled also as she pulled out a wad of money from the small bag. Even though they had more than their share of credit cards, their mother always made sure that they had everything they needed. Including well over five hundred dollars.

After putting the money back in the purse, she slipped on her sunglasses. She then took Jasper's hand in hers, and together they entered the city.

Seconds later, though, something happened. Any other day, it would have sent both of them in a state of utter panic, since it was a situation that they constantly feared; they mostly relied on Alice's visions to guide them around those moments.

For the first time in over a hundred years, Alice and Jasper stood in the middle of the street as the sun peeked from behind the grey clouds. The sun rays struck their skin, only casting a light glow upon their bodies.

Despite the fact that it drew many strange looks, Alice squealed happily. Opening her arms wide, she faced the sun with a wide, contented smile on her face. The warmth tickled her cheeks as a light breeze passed by, her hair moving lightly.

"Jazzy," she said, her eyes closed, "we're outside. It's sunny..."

"Yes," he whispered, slipping behind her. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, ignoring the cars that drove by, or the woman who disapprovingly glanced at their display of affection. His aqua eyes raised to the sky, where the golden orb peered down at them. "You deserve nothing less than a perfect day, Alice."

Suddenly, Alice whirled around and faced him excitedly. Batting her hands together, she squealed happily. The morning's vision returned, and she suddenly realized its meaning as she yelled, "I know what I want to do!"

"Lead me," he whispered indulgently, before being dragged away towards Alice's sudden fancy.

* * *

A/N: Hi dear readers,

I know. I've said two weeks, and it kind of went into three/four weeks. I am terribly sorry, but many things have popped up, including an 8h bus ride to Stratford, 8h back, my first real rock concert (Booya to eXterio and Kamakazi), an interview (I didn't even get the job! D8), a physics test, my seminar, and my ISU. Look, I only have one major physics test to do, the exams starting at the end of next week, and then I'm going into the freedom that's called summer. Yessss.

I swear I haven't forgotten you! Keep holding on for a few more days!

Take care!


End file.
